


Letter to Carcosa #4

by Amethyst_Lightsphere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Letter to Carcosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Lightsphere/pseuds/Amethyst_Lightsphere





	Letter to Carcosa #4

Your Majesty,

How is your health as of late? It has been quite some time since the last letter, thus I write this with my utmost sorry. For someone who had proclaimed spreading the truths regarding Your Majesty, I sure was neglectful in reporting my progress. I also had made no new steps in my mission, through which disappointing you. A normal follower would be begging for pardon by now, but this time I shall remain silent in this matter. Your mercy and kindness are not things to take advantage of, after all.

To be truthful, my current mission is the hardest I have faced in this life. Almost impossible, I have to say. I am by myself, which mean limited manpower, and the world is marching into a state of decay and chaos with threats of new types of war, diseases and pollution. Reap what you sow is never a better saying to describe how this world has come to that point. Its end is not what I fear, though, but that any little effort I have made shall disperse into thin air if the end comes. The ignorance of your presence shall be as if it had never been shaken.

The not so bright possibility aside, I also wish to discuss old Bierce. Last time, I wrote this world is old Bierce's homeworld, and it was not without logic. Our world's Ambrose Bierce is a war veteran with a talent with words, who comes from another world in his twilight years; while this world's Ambrose Bierce is a prolific writer, who served his country in war and disappeared also in his twilight years. I could not help but consider them to be one and the same, and came to the conclusion that it is possible to travel back to our world. Maybe, somewhere in the land old Bierce is said to vanish, I shall find a gateway to where your glory shines. But before that, the mission is my priority.

Now that I think about it, this discovery, if proven, would allow me to bring along something physical on my way back. You Majesty may not have much interested in objects from underdeveloped world, but still I think it is nice to have a little souvenir. Old Bierce may have one as well, because it is him who first lit up a corner of your truth in this world, and not just any truth but Your Majesty's benevolent self. For some reason, your malevolence are often known before anything else, so I feel gratitude for him and hid works. The old man will probably be joyous to have something of his homeworld. Or is it not, for though time and technology has advanced a century, it is still far from the progress of our world?

However it is, I shall not go back empty-handed. Future is unknown, but to have an outline of the end of the journey is a bright guiding light. Please let me end this letter here, your Majesty, for at the moment, I have no other topics to discuss besides something not worth mentioning. I shall put more effort to write a more interesting piece next time.

Yours faithfully,

N.H.N


End file.
